The New Girl
by LilAyame-Chan
Summary: A new girl enrolls in Shibusen Soul/Maka Death The Kid/OC Black Star/Tsubaki OC OC
1. Chapter 1

_**The New Girl**_

**Anime: Soul eater**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for the OC nor the anime *cries * **

**Characters: soul/maka death the kid/OC Black star/Tsubaki OC OC **

It was the afternoon in Death City . The gang were at school in class. The second bell rang dismissing the class. There was a huge crowd in the middle of the hall.

"_I whats going on_" Maka wondered. Maka and Soul walked over to the crowd.

" _hey Tsubaki whats going on_" Maka asked.

"_you mean you guys didn't hear_" Tsubaki replied.

"_hear what_" Soul asked.

"_there's a new girl_"

"_thats it, I don't see what the big deal is_"

"_she's a five star meister_(i made 5 star part up) _and theirs a rumor going around saying she_ _had collected 99 souls and was so close to getting a witch soul_" Tsubaki said. Both Soul and maka were in shock.

"_hey guys_" said a familiar voice.

" _hey liz kid patty"_ Maka said

"_i see everyone met kyione_" liz said

"_kyione? Oh the new girl_" maka said

"_ok guys I need some room to breathe_" a girl said standing in the middle of the crowd. They parted down in the middle. Three people walked out.

"thats kyione"

"_HOW DARE YOU STEAL THE SPOT LIGHT FROM THE GREAT BLACK STAR I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL_"

"_you have got to be kidding me_" kyione said really annoyed

"_i don't think so_"

"_WHAT!YOU DARE REFUSE TO BATTLE THE GREAT BLACK STAR_" Kyione got really annoyed about hearing him go on about how great he is and punch him in the face. Black Star went flying

"_looks like I win_". She said cracking her knuckles.

"_Kyione don't you think that was a bit harsh_" one of her partners said.

"_not at all Kai plus he was the one that challenged us in the first place, what do think Sai_?"

"_to be honest kyione im with Kai on this one you didn't have to hit him that hard_" Sai said. As Tsubaki walked up to him.

"_hi im Tsubaki Black Star's weapon im sorry about before its a pride thing_"

"_oh its ok Tsubaki by the way im Kyione and these are my Partners Kai and Sai_"

"_hey_" both Kai and Sai greeted Tsubaki together.

"i see are you both weapons"

"yup were sharp bladed battle fans"

"oh thats nice , oh this is my friend maka and her partner soul"

"its nice to meet you kyione" maka said.

"you too maka , so soul what kind of weapon are you?"

"kyione why do you wanna know what type of weapon he is" Kai asked

"im just curious if thats ok ok with you Kai , so soul?" she asked

" a scythe" Soul replied

"cool I had a brother who used to be a scythe in fact he was the death scythe"

"really?" Maka asked.

"yup he was the coolest guy in the class until the accident haven't heard from him since" She said.

"the coolest guy in class eh" Soul smirked.

"trust me become a death scythe isn't as easy as it sounds" Sai said

" he's right it took my brother and his partner Syrina 4 years..well only cause they got their souls taken away twice"

"wow that Syrina must really suck at being a meister"

"so true" kyione giggled.

"hey liz isn't that kid over there"

"huh? Oh yea..hey Kid get over here" Liz shouted Kid walked over.

"what" Kid said looking at Liz.

"meet Kyione " Liz put her hand on top of his head and turned it towards kyione Kai and Sai. Kids jaw dropped.

"such perfect symmetry"

"uh thanks you don't look bad yourself" Kyione giggled . Kai groaned in jealousy.

"are you ok bro" Sai asked

"shut up " Kai turned away

"aw someones jealous" Sai said teasing his brother.

"shut up Sai" Kai said getting angry

"would you both shut up your acting like you f****** 4"

"were sorry" Sai said looking down at his feet.

"teh speak for yourself" Kai said storming off.

"whats up with him" Soul asked.

" I don't know Sai care to explain" kyione said giving Sai an _what did you do stare._

"why is it every time Kai storms off its my fault_"_

"oh im just kidding" kyione smiled.

"um is he ok" Kid asked

"oh yea he's fine Kai does that all the time"

"thats Kai for ya" Sai commented

"Shut up Sai" Kyione said "go check up on the baby" She demanded

"yes mam " Sai Ran off

"well that was weird" Maka said

"your telling me" Soul commented.

"brothers these days anyways sorry about the hehe" Kyione said scratching the back of her head .

"Well I gotta go see ya" she waved and the ran off

**Soul:** review if you wanna be cool

**Kyione:** yea your not cool if you don't review

**Black Star:** but no one is cooler than the great Black Star

**Kyione and Soul: **shut up Black Star


	2. Chapter 2

**Character stats**

**Kyione **

** age: **16

** Partners: **Kai and Sai

** hair color: **Black with dark silver stripes on both sides

** eye color:** red crimson

** occupation: **meister, black belt in martial arts

** likes:** read , dance , kids obsession over symmetry

** dislikes : **black star , being lied to , her parents , social events (parties , dances)

** family: **older brother and sister Riku and Yuna

**Kai**

** age: **15

** partner: **kyione and Sai

** hair color: **dark brown

** eye color:** black

** occupation: **weapon bladed fan

** likes : **kyione, his brother

** dislikes:** any guys that go near and/or touch kyione , seeing kyione cry , death the kid

** family: **twin brother Sai

**Sai**

**age:**15

**Partners: **Kyione and Kai

**hair color: **dark brown

**eye color:** black

**occupation: **weapon bladed fan

**likes: **seeing kyione and his friends happy , having fun , music

**dislikes: **constant fighting , his brother constant overreaction with kyione hanging out with other guys ,

** family: **twin brother Kai


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Kai showed up for school and Sai and Kyione didn't they skipped to catch up on their sleep. The bell rang dismissing the class. Kai met up with Maka , Soul , Black Star , and Tsubaki.

"where's Kyione and Sai" Maka said looking around.

"skipping to catch up on some sleep...i think" Kai replied.

"YAHOO I guess I scared the little scared cat away" Black Star shouted

"i hate to ruin the moment Black Star but she's not afraid of you in fact she can kick your ass" Kai said.

"are you challenging me THE ONE TO SURPASS GOD" Black Star shouted at Kai.

"dude can you not spit in my face and no im not im just saying"Kai said annoyed.

"what ever lets go Tsubaki" Black Star said turning around and walking away.

"right bye everybody" Tsubaki following Black Star.

"she reminds me of Kyione when we first met her" Kai mentioned. Everyone turned and looked and Kai.

"how the hell does she remind you of Kyione" Sai said standing behind Kai.

"HOLY..****" Kai shouted. "(A/N: sorry trying to sensor for the children) "how..when.." Kai was confused he didn't know what to say he was left speechless.

"aww damn it Sai" Kyione said annoyed and Hit Sai in the head causing him to collapse on to the floor.

"oww" Sai said groaning in pain.

"actually I think she's more like maka" Soul commented.

"MAKA..." Maka began to shout. Soul flinched. "CHOP"

"oww see what I mean" Soul winched in pain.

"damn Maka you hit hard girl" Kyione said in shock. "awesome"

"well we gotta go" Kai said. " go where" Kyione asked.

"i don't know I just wanna get the hell outta here" Kai whispered.

"then leave you don't need me or Sai to come with you" Kyione got annoyed

"fine im outta here see ya at home kay" Kai said before walking away.

"whats his problem" Maka asked giving Kyione a weird look.

"oh nothing thats normal"Kyione commented. "he always acts like that when he doesn't get his way"

"so basically he's a drama queen" Soul comment.

"well not really.....ok yea he is" Kyione agreed and started laughing.

"um whats so funny"Maka asked. "oh nothing sorry" Kyione said.

" he's still out cold" Soul commented. Which made the girls turn and look and Sai.

"huh well would ya look at that your right. Normally he's come to by now...oh well" Kyione said picking Sai up and putting his right arm around her neck and her arm on his left hip.

"well I better get him home, plus its my turn to make dinner anyways see ya" Kyione said then walked away.

"those three make a strange team" Soul commented.

"oh come on their not that bad" Maka replied.

"come on lets go home" Soul said as he started walking.

"right behind ya" Maka said and smiled.

**Kyione: **wow that was really good

**Soul:** yea pretty cool

**Maka:** please review


End file.
